Menu
The Menu can be accessed by clicking on the menu button ( ) found on the top right corner of the screen. After accessing the menu, the player can perform the following actions. Menu Exit World The player will exit the world that he or she is currently in. Respawn The player will respawn and will immediately return to the Main Door or a passed Checkpoint. Options The Options menu will open, and the player will be able to change the game settings such as volume, graphic detail and skin color. The Personal Settings can also be accessed in the Options menu. Store The Growtopia Store will open up. Help The Growtorial menu will open up and the player will be able to watch the Growtorial videos. Secure My Account The "Adavanced Account Protection" menu pops up, which allows the player to decide whether or not to activate Two-Factor Authentication (2FA) on his or her account. Upon activating 2FA, the "Secure My Account" option will be removed from the menu. Back This closes the menu. Current World This displays the name of the world the player is currently in. Options Menu The Options menu can be accessed by clicking "Options" in the Menu. It can also be accessed from the Start Menu. Players can modify their gameplay settings and visit Growtopia and Ubisoft links as well. Gameplay Settings SFX Volume, Music Volume The player can modify the SFX Volume (sound effects from actions such as breaking and placing blocks) and the Music Volume (music produced from blocks such as the Military Radio, Sheet Music or menus such as in EXIT). Graphic Detail The player can modify the Graphic Detail such as special effects, details of Weather Machine backgrounds, particles and shadows. Skin Color The player can modify its skin color via the Options menu. Supporters and Super Supporters have access to a wider variety of skin colors. Add Jump Button To Left This option adds a jump button to the left side of the screen, above the left and right buttons. Remember Zoom Through Doors This options allows the screen zoom to be maintained when entering Doors. Having this option disabled allows the zoom to be reset whenever entering doors. Personal Settings Players can alter their own personal settings. They can also set an optional password to prevent unsolicited changes to the settings. Filter inappropriate language This option filters and censors messages with inappropriate language. Disable public broadcast messages This option blocks Broadcasts from the chat. Show chat only from friends This option allows chat only from friends to be seen. Chat from other players will not be displayed. Disable adding friends This option prevents other players from sending a friend request to the player. It also prevents the player from sending a request to other players. Disable guild invites This option prevents other players from sending a guild invite to the player. It also prevents the player from sending a request to other players. Disable guild flag This option prevents guild flags from being displayed. Instead, the players' flags are shown. Disable Player text on signs and bulletin boards This option hides messages on Signs, Bulletin Boards and other blocks with the same functions. Disable In App Purchase options This option prevents the player from making purchases and transactions that involves real-world currency. Disable Tapjoy earn free gems option This option prevents the player from accessing Tapjoy to earn Gems. Links The Options menu also provides links to official Growtopia and Ubisoft websites. Support Page See: Player Support Privacy Policy See: Ubisoft Privacy Policy Terms Of Use See: Terms Of Use Of Ubisoft Services EULA See: End User License Agreement